


Hold My Beer

by bethylloverforever



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria celebration, Daryl is the groom, Drinks are flowing, Hold My Beer, I shouldn't write when I'm this tired, I'm too tired too sleep, M/M, Mock wedding, Rick is the bride, Song fic, Trace Adkins is my favorite country artist, drunk adults, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly fic written based on the lyrics to "Hold My Beer," performed by Trace Adkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Beer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to sleep, so this is what happened. I listened to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfHyP6KI8AM) at least a half dozen times on the way back from a visit with family today. I thought how awesome of a video this could be using TWD cast, originally thinking of Michonne as being the bride, Rick the groom, and Daryl the best man, and Jessie as the groom's old flame. My mind turned it into a Rickyl fic instead.
> 
> *Awful typos and such fixed once I slept. Never write when the brain is too tired to form complete sentences. :)
> 
> **Another edit to fix the lyrics and a few other typos. Really, seriously never write when you're half asleep.

Lyrics to "Hold My Beer"

Ah, dearly beloved  
We're gathered up in here today  
To join in holy monogamony  
This dear feller  
And this ol' gal he brought with him

The weddin' chapel couldn't get more packed  
The lovebirds were dressed in white and black  
The preacher turned to the groom and asked  
Him to slip the ring on her left hand  
He turned to his best man

And said, "Hold my beer"  
"This won't take long"  
"And I want it back"  
"And I don't want it gone"  
"I trust you, buddy"  
"Here, hold my beer"

I now pronounce you  
Y'all

They cut the cake and they poured champagne  
They macarana'd and formed a train  
They crashed right into the groom's old flame  
As she came crashin' in  
The new bride just kinda grinned and said

And said, "Hold my beer"  
"This won't take long"  
"And I want it back"  
"And I don't want it gone"  
"I trust you, honey"  
"Here, hold my beer"

When the catfight broke up  
the band broke into some Haggard and Hank and some Cash  
When somebody's cousin that nobody knew  
Yelled, "What's with this hill-billy crap?"  
You could've heard a pin drop

And then, "Hold my beer"  
"This won't take long"  
"And I want it back"  
"And I don't want it gone"

"Somebody, hold my beer"  
"This won't take long"  
"And I want it back"  
"And I don't want it gone"  
"I trust you, buddy"  
"Here, hold my beer"

Ya, no, no, just hold it, no  
I wasn't give it to ya to drink  
No, it's gone now  
Never ask the preacher to hold your beer 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandria was celebrating….something. Neither Rick nor Daryl knew what the celebration was about, but they were eager to have some fun and forget about the threat of the Saviors and walkers for a day. Glenn and Tara had found an untouched liquor store on their last run and pretty much cleaned it out. So now the booze was flowing; Rick and Daryl’s cups never seemed to be empty no matter how much they drank. 

Everyone in the town was at the pond, except Judith, the elderly couple that offered to watch her, Father Gabriel, and James. James was newest person recruited by Daryl and Aaron to join Alexandria. James had the hots for Rick and had made quite a few passes at him. Rick, not caring for James even before he made the first pass, was not invited. Food was grillin’ on the grills (deer and rabbit courtesy of Daryl’s latest hunt), and side dishes were brought by the people of Alexandria. Food and drink were plentiful. The drink way too plentiful.

Rick and Daryl were drunk. Hell, all the adults were drunk. Somehow Rick and Daryl were convinced to get ‘married.’ They weren’t even dating (how one “dated” in an apocalypse was still a mystery to Rick), but they agreed to get ‘married’ when Michonne, Maggie, and Carol cornered the two men, telling them it was all in fun and it would be a blast.

A very drunk Abe volunteered to be the preacher. He stood in front of Daryl and Rick saying:

“Dearly beloved, We are gathered up in here today to join in holy monogamony this dear feller (pointing to Daryl) and this ol' gal he brought with him,” pointing to a scowling Rick, quickly saying, “I mean guy,” when he caught the look on Rick’s face. 

The area the fake wedding was being held at was near the gazebo and it was packed with everyone at the celebration.

Rick was dressed in a new looking pair of white jeans and a white dress shirt, while Daryl was in a pair of black jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves ripped out. Rick would never admit it out loud, but he thought Daryl looked very handsome. Daryl thought the same about Rick.

Abe turned to Daryl, gave him a ring, and asked him to slip it on Rick’s left hand. Daryl turned to his ‘best man,’ Carol and drunkenly said to her, “Hold my beer, this ain’t going to take long. I want it back, and I don’t want it gone. I trust you, buddy to hold my beer.” Carol took the cup and giggled at him, “You rhymed. It almost sounds like a bad country song.” Daryl gave her a look and turned back to Rick and slipped the ring onto the ring finger of his left hand. He wondered briefly when Rick removed his wedding ring from his marriage to Lori, but the thought left his mind as quickly as it came.

“I know pronounce you,” Abe paused for a second, then yelled, “Y’all!” 

Everyone at the ‘wedding’ cheered and several yelled to Daryl “kiss him!” 

Daryl and Rick looked at each other, both red faced. Daryl shrugged his shoulders, reached over to cup Rick’s face in his hands, and planted a sloppy kiss on the ex-deputy’s lips. Rick stood there, shock on his face not knowing what to do, while everyone laughed and cheered some more. Daryl smirked at Rick, turned back to Carol, took his cup of beer back and finished it off, He left Rick standing there to get another drink. Rick watched the hunter walk away, not sure what the flutter of butterflies in his stomach meant. He lifted his hand to touch where Daryl had kissed him, still trying to process what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~

Rick had no idea where the cake or the wedding topper on the cake came from. All he knew was Carol had come up to where he remained standing after Daryl kissed him and told him it was time to cut the cake. Now he and Daryl were standing in front of a 9 by 13 pan cake with white frosting that had a wedding topper on it, holding a knife like a bride and groom would be, cutting into their ‘wedding cake.’ He and Daryl even fed each other a bite of the cake. Remembering what Lori had done to him at their wedding, Rick slid his finger into the frosting and spread some of it onto Daryl’s nose, thought about it for a second, then spread some frosting onto the hunter’s lips. Daryl stood there looking at Rick with a “what the fuck, Rick?” look. Rick leaned over and licked the frosting off Daryl’s lips with a grin on his face. Once his drunk brain caught up with what he did, he froze, feeling the heat on his face. Daryl reached down and picked up what was left of the small piece of cake and smashed it into Rick’s mouth, then leaned over and licked Rick’s lips. Again, he gave Rick a smirk.

“Now for the toast!” Glenn shouted and handed both men a glass of champagne.

“To the bride and groom! I mean groom and groom!” Abe shouted, holding his glass up to the two men.

More laughter and cheers from the crowd. Daryl sniffed the fizzy liquid in his glass, set it down with a disgusted look on his face and picked up his cup of beer, “to us,” he said quietly to Rick and emptied his cup.

“Conga!” Maggie shouted, grabbing both Rick and Daryl by the hands, forcing them to join into the conga line someone started. Rick was behind Daryl, one hand on the hunter’s hip and the other still holding his cup of beer that somehow ended up in his hand when he was shoved into the conga line. His fingers tingled from touching the hunter, and he felt a shiver go through his body. The train came to a crashing stop at one point, and Rick crashed into the back of the hunter. Rick wasn’t sure how he did it, but he didn’t spill a drop of his beer. He felt a shiver go through Daryl, and felt the hunter lean back into him a bit before the conga line started again.

Rick barely had time to think about how disappointed he was to not have Daryl leaning into him like he had been when the train came to a crashing halt again. Daryl had accidentally crashed into the party crasher James. James looked Daryl up and down with a look on his face that showed what he really thought of Daryl, turned to Rick and asked him “Rick, why would you marry this hillbilly piece of shit?” 

Suddenly, it was so silent you could've heard a pin drop. Before Daryl could respond with the “fuck you, prick,” that Rick knew was coming, Rick handed Daryl the cup of beer he was holding (Daryl briefly wondered how Rick was doing a conga line managing to hold a cup of beer), and said “Hold my beer, this ain’t gonna take long.” Rick punched James in the face, knocking him flat on his back. The ex-deputy took his beer back from Daryl with a “thanks, honey,” and walked away.

Daryl stood there and watched Rick walk away, his drunken mind still not quite caught up with him on what just happened.

“Did he call me honey?” he asked Carol.

Carol grinned, rolled her eyes at Daryl and left him standing there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick was talking to Abe when Daryl came up to the two men. Daryl handed Abe his cup of beer and asked him to hold it for him. He moved over closer to Rick, put his arms around Rick’s waist and pulled the older man closer to him. He leaned into Rick and gave him a gentle, yet quick kiss and pulled back, waiting for the punch in the face he was sure was coming. Instead, he was surprised when Rick smiled shyly at him and kissed him back, moving one hand to the hunter’s shoulder and the other to the back of Daryl’s neck and pulled him even closer. Both men continued to kiss while Abe stood there watching them. Abe turned his attention to the cup of beer in his hands, looked at the men again, shrugged his shoulders and started to drink Daryl’s beer.

Daryl broke the kiss when he caught what Abe was doing out of the corner of his eye. “No, no, just hold it man! I wasn't givin' it to ya to drink!” he said to Abe while he watched the red headed man continue to down his beer. “It’s gone now,” Daryl sadly said and turned to Rick.

Rick looked at Daryl and grinned, “Never ask the preacher to hold your beer,” and pulled Daryl into another kiss.


End file.
